Tarae Leehl
Tarae Leehl was a Force-sensitive Togrutan female born during the time of the Rebellion. At age five she was found by Jedi Master Rahm Kota and was later trained by him as a padawan. Despit choosing the path of a guardian, Tarae chose green and purple sabers rather than the traditional blue. She focused on studyin Jar-Kai and soon became one of the Order's greatest practicioners of that form, possibly only bettered by Sharad Bark. She lost Master Kota during the Battle of Sriluur in the First EG Invasion but went on to Knighthood at fought in and survived the Battle of Grovinior, going on to serve on the Council of Sixteen. For the next thirty years she helped train the next generation of Jedi while continuing to hone her own skills. When Aelitou returned to the known Galaxy, Leehl, alongside her Jedi comrades, took up arms, fighting on Malastare and Taldornadi and going on to be one of the Jedi Triumvirs during the period when the Council Elders were captured. Leehl later joined the Barks on Olederadi and began forming friendships with members of the family there. She fought against Aelitou during the Battle of Olederadi and, besides Jacien Bark, was the only Jedi present not to suffer a wound. After that, she became head of the Secular Council of the Jedriadde, working closely with Jacien Bark and Saolin Feng. After Bark retired and Feng died, Leehl was left in charge of the entire Jedriadde, a duty she managed to perform for over ten years, until the Jedriadde was dismantled and the Jedi moved to Arebeddon afetr the Battle of Kashyyyk. For seven years she served as Grandmaster on the reinstated High Council, serving as a bridge between the Jedi and the Barks. Eventually, tensions became too high after the muder of Councilor Veranna Serrone and Leehl stepped down and fled to the Barks in the AoJ. After a while, and with the aid of Hazel Levesque (nee Bark), Leehl regained control of the Order but it was short lived as she was soon after murdered by Rogue Jedi Kobor Arilic and Shay Tirtunnia. Information Born: 1.15.2 ABY, Shili Died: 2.27.81 ABY, Arebeddon Species: Togruta Family: N/A Affiliation: Jedi Order, Council of Sixteen, Jedriadde Jedi Path: Guardian Weapon: Green and Purple Lightsabers Master: Rahm Kota Apprentices: Many Hair: none Eyes: Orange Appearances: Story of the Bark Family, Jedi Exile, Kyidyin Muchian Biography Early Years Shili Jedi Youngling Kota's Padawan The War Begins Battle of Sriluur Knighthood Battling the Dark Acolytes Battle of Grovinior Council of Sixteen Changes in the Order Training the New Generation Thirty Years Aelitou Returns Malastare Taldornadi Jedi Triumvir The Council Returns Olederadi Dueling Aelitou o o o o o o o o Jedriadde Leading a Council Political Struggles Departure of the Barks Uprisings Jedi Grandmaster The Red-Eye Five Battle of Kashyyyk Grandmaster Move to Arebeddon Battle of Otrera The Reinstated High Council The Great Divide Flight to the AoJ Return to the Temple Assassination Personality and Traits While Tarae had a somewhat rebellious spirit, she managed to exert control over it when necessary and even when many Jedi followed the Barks to Olederadi in an offensive move, Leehl remained with the High Council, displaying her high sense of duty. She also amanged to do what few Jedi could and forge a lasting friendship with the Bark Family and became a powerful mediator between the Jedi and the Barks. However, she did not allow her friendship with the Barks to affect her own life and she remained true to the Jedi when she needed to. Powers and Abilities Tarae was a Master of Jar-Kai, surviving the Battle of Grovinior and even holding her own against Darth Aelitou, who had killed such Jedi as Arienne Shivia and Kye Nareac. Leehl was also a strong leader, serving on the Council of Sixteen for thirty years and leading the Jedriadde and then the High Council for another twenty-five. Behind the Scenes Tarae appears in more books of Story of the Bark Family than any other character, with appearances in six of the books.